When it Hurts
by Miss Lady Death
Summary: KagoKiba IYWR crossover. When Kagome experiences nothing but pain, her life changes, and the wild and wolfish side of her heart wraps around her new beginning!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm writing another one! I know! I'm so bad! I've got to stop writing new stories some time soon and finish the others I have! Well! This is anther crossover with Wolf's Rain and Inuyasha! This is a Kiba/Kagome pairing! Thank you for reading!

**I don't own Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain!** **But I wish I did!**

Chapter 1

Heavy Description

She breathed heavily. Pain…that was her new ally now. She will not be tricked again! After taste of regurgitated meals filled her tasted buds. The feeling of acid and the taste of rot filled her throat and left her mouth once again.

Another round of multi colored mucus and chunks of food covered her living room carpet where she knelt. Small trickles of the repulsive vomit touched her fingers and remained a distant rotted smell in her nostrils.

She cried…

Death reached the corners of every room in her home. The smell of her stomach bowels and blood threatened her fourth round of puke that day.

Today…

Today was not her day. She has noting left…she is alone. Everyone on the other side of the well…everyone in her home…the bastard killed them all.

Kagome wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Instead of pity and depression, a wave of anger and revenge pulsed through her veins like the constant vibration of a guitar string.

She whispered his name. The bastard that killed her family and caused her the deepest pain and regret she would kill, the same bastard that has the rest of the Shikon no Tama she would seek revenge on. She would only whisper his name…she would not say it.

"Naraku…" She let it roll off her tongue as if it was the word of hate, dipped in malice and revengeful passion.

She closed her eyes and focused on the word. She hated it. She looked up only to see one of the many reasons she hated him like she did.

Her family…

They lie there in a puddle of mixed blood. Their blood…

The reminder slammed into her like a heated knife, lodging itself into her stomach and twisting over and over again until she bled a deep black red. The feeling overwhelmed her senses and…

Another round…but nothing came. She lay there, gagging, over and over again.

Her stomach was watered from the pain and toss of trying to do what it has been doing all day. She felt woozy and tired.

Her mind replayed over and over again the ache and thrashing, like a broken record player.

Broken…

That is how she felt. She was at a loss of things to do or think about. She had no where to go. She really was alone. She had no one but her friends. But they wouldn't understand, because they would never know. She would never tell her friends'.

Friends…

That word is so foreign to her now. It used to mean the most, before this day…

Her mind screamed at her for doing the wrong thing, for letting this happen, for never believing that woman.

The same woman that told her about the great but terrible things would come to hurt her that day…she should have believed the woman.

She remembered the woman being old and roughish looking. A look of mystery but wisdom overflowed in her eyes. Well…her eye. She had an eye patch over her right eye.

Her eye was a precious purple and her smile was kind but powerful. She had told Kagome everything that was to happen that day and Kagome didn't believe.

You fool!' Kagome screamed at herself while she wept for her family that lay before her and her friends in the Sengoku.

She cried harder. She forced her thoughts on revenge for the hanyou that killed her friends and family.

Pain and payback that flooded her soul gave her strength and patience to destroy the hanyou.

The demon and miko inside of Kagome flared viciously. The power and control she had, is now 10 xs stronger than before. She embraced the feeling of being wild and free.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the wildest animal she could imagine.

Transformation…

Unfelt wind whipped Kagome's hair and uniform wildly as she knelt on the floor.

Kagome concentrated harder. Her hair grew longer and silkier, down to her calves. Her skin became a moonlight pale but tan against the sun. Her eyes snapped open and a bone shattering pain washed over her in numerous waves.

Her wounds sealed magnificently.

Sharp canines replaced the dull bone in her mouth. Her hearing maximized to the point that she could hear everything going on outside and in her body, and her ears became tipped with points.

Her heart raced faster and faster as her unsharpened nails became barbed like the small tip of a blade.

Her eyes became a dark blue. She focused harder.

In place of her uniform, pitch black fur walked across her body. A silky smooth tail grew long from her lower back.

Her feet and hands became paws. Her ears became wolf like and her nose became one similar to a dog's but larger.

The pain started when the feeling of bones becoming smaller or larger appeared, the feel of being new and…a wolf.

She opened her small dark blue -outlined with pale blue- eyes and scanned the area and herself.

Complete…

This is how she would be from now on. She will change when needed but stay a wolf. She hated being weak, never able to do what Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru could.

She is stronger now. She is no longer tired…but hungry.

She lay down next to her mothers body (what was left of it) and prayed for her family and friends.

The demon and miko mix in her is awake.

Nobody is safe now. Demon and miko don't mix. Neither does wolf for that matter.

Kagome growled in anger. I will avenge all of you. **Naraku will die by my hands**!'

Kagome looked up at the blood plastered ceiling, sat up, and howled with lonesome that rang through the chorus of hate and regret…

WITH THE WOLF'S RAIN GANG

They stopped walking.

They stiffened. It was a cry. It sounded…so full of pain.

All of them had heard that kind of howl before, but none had ever sounded so…depressing.

Toboe covered his ears just so he wouldn't have to listen to the heartbreaking echo.

Hige's heart felt as if it would break right then and there.

Even Tsume had to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying back out to the wolf to ease its solemn pain.

But Kiba was touched…almost directly. He didn't know why…but anger built up inside of him.

And he howled back.

Yes…it might have appeared strange to see a full grown man howl to nothing. But no human could hear that cry, it was miles away.

The howl stopped.

WITH KAGOME

She stopped her cry of remorse when the soft vibrations of another's comfort reached her soft black ears. She listened carefully to the song that played slowly but warmly, and repeated through the house, off the walls.

It was as if the other wolf was already there…holding her.

A wave of warmth surged through her blood and her appalling memories that almost constantly nagged at her brain stopped throbbing…she felt so…warm?

But why did it feel so foreign to her? She has felt this odd emotion before…but it felt like it has been ages since she has.

Kagome opened her eyes and desperately tried to cover her now sensitive nose at the awakened smell of rot, regurgitation, and dried blood and innards.

She stood on all fours. She desperately fought her way to stand and get used to the feeling of being…well….what she is.

She walked with careful cautious steps to the door of her home…her old home.

Before she left the cracked door, she looked back at her shredded family members.

A single tear escaped the edge of the wolf's eye and fell to the floor.

My last tear…' Kagome swore to herself secretly. I promise to be stronger…_this_ will never happen again…ever.'

She smiled to herself mentally and walked the rest of the way to the door.

Only one problem…how the hell is she supposed to open a door without opposable thumbs?

Kagome thought hard.

She focused on her form, her normal one. The sensation of flying washed over her and she calmed almost immediately.

She closed her wolfish eyes slowly and let the new feeling cover her completely until it left.

She opened her eyes and looked down at human hands. She smirked. She could get used to this.

She looked over her body to realize she already had a full set of clothes on.

A tight dark blue shirt topped her while warm black jeans covered her legs in a tight but loose fashion, bell bottoms.

But one of the first of few things she noticed was the katana already neatly fastened to her waist by a black belt, and sheathed in a silver cover with vine carvings on it (the sheath).

She gently grabbed the hilt of the long blade and pulled out slowly. She lifted it until it was completely out and she held it and balanced it with both of her hands, laying the sword flat.

She first analyzed the hilt. It was black but had a silver ring around it with multiple rose carvings on it. The roses were attached to vines and circled around the silver plate. She stared at it for several minutes.

It was so…intricate…so beautiful. She held it up with one hand and felt that weight of the sword.

There was almost no weight at all. She suddenly felt something silky; lightly touch a small part of her hand.

She looked down at the hilt again and saw a smooth red tassel that connected to the katana. She rubbed it lightly and let the silk thread caress her fingers daintily.

She stopped her focus on the hilt when the shine of metal caught her eyes.

The seemingly mirror-like metal glistened in the late afternoon light.

There was nothing special about it really. It had no carvings, no name; but, she felt as though she could speak to it. Almost like the pulse of Tetsusaiga called to her that way it used to.

She gave the sword her last glance and she slowly and carefully put it back in its sheath.

She then turned her attention to the marking she saw on her upper arm. She had seen it when she had changed earlier, along with the sword.

She looked, but it wasn't there. Why?' She asked herself in a curious fashion.

She checked both arms…nothing. Why?'

She dismissed it…for now.

She looked down at her uncovered feet.

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

She repeated the steps she has done twice already.

She closed her eyes and thought of a pair of shoes to match her outfit.

When the feeling of flight left her senses once again, she opened her eyes and looked down, to see black sneakers covering her once bare feet.

She wondered…

Was this a part of her new powers? Maybe now that her demon and miko mixed…it gave her an immense amount of different abilities she doesn't know of quite yet.

But they felt like they had been there forever…like she could control them already…or used them before…maybe.

She looked at the door. Whatever powers I have now will just have to wait until I meet Naraku again. But for now…I must go…I must learn to fight.' Kagome willed herself psychologically.

She stared at the door and nodded to herself. "This…this is it. I have to do it, now or never. If I don't leave now, I'll stay here and pity myself." Kagome said to herself, trying to move on. "I have to."

So, with that in mind, she stepped out the door…and didn't look back at the sorrow-filled shrine she used to call home.

The smell of the outside world overfilled her senses and gave her the headache of a lifetime. She clutched her head vigorously and focused on the good smells only.

She smelt the parks flowers, human's soap, herself, and…what was that smell?

Kagome stepped out until she was to the steps. She followed the smell until 4 men were visible to her shining blue eyes.

WITH THE WOLF'S RAIN GANG

They stopped for the second time that day.

The scent of fresh rain and roses filled their nostrils teasingly and they followed the scent on pure instinct.

They stopped before a mountain of shrine steps. They looked up to see, a girl.

She looked down at them with a look of curiosity from her spot at the stairs and said with a cheery tone that completely didn't match her look, "Sorry, we're closed and we aren't giving tours from today and on." She finished walking down the steps but they didn't move.

They smelt it. They smelt wolf on her, lots of it too. They spoke telepathically to each other, making sure she couldn't hear in on their conversation. (I don't know if they really can do that but oh-well)

Tsume started. _She is a wolf._'

Hige smiled mentally, the others noticed the boy' in his voice grew dramatically. _A GIRL wolf!_'

They all sweat-dropped at Hige's last statement.

Kiba stepped in. _We will ask her questions. It's possible she knows where Paradise is.'_

The other chimed, _Agreed._'

They stopped their psychic conversation and faced the girl with the scent of wolf.

Kiba spoke to her with a calm but demanding voice. "We need you to come with us."

The girl narrowed her eyes cautiously at them, signifying that she doesn't care but she is going. He nodded her head and followed them into an alley.

KAGOME POV

They asked me to follow them. I gave them a look that said I didn't want to, but I followed them any way. We all came to a stop, deep into an alley.

I observed them.

One of them, the youngest looking and smelling, had short reddish-brown hair.

He had on a red shirt with green pocket pants and boots. On hit right wrist, a silver bracelet with four rings rested. He had a funny look to his face, the look of innocence but confusion…stupidity.

I stole a quick glimpse of his adoring brown eyes and I fought back a smile that nearly crawled upon my face for no reason.

The next one had short silver hair in a small ponytail and was definitely the oldest of the four strangers. He had on a small black jacket with arm covers and long leather pants and black shoes. He had an earring in his left ear and an X' shaped scar covered his chest.

A frown and gruff look covered his expression. His silver-gold mixed eyes held experience and pain. Not like my pain but a different pain.

I looked at the next guy, maybe a little older than the first one.

He had brown shaggy hair and looked bored. His yellow jacket coupled with blue jeans and black shoes. The jacket covered a long sleeve black shirt.

A large collar was round his neck. I could have laughed at this guy just for the expression on his face but didn't. His rusty-brown eyes dropped casually.

The last guy was the most interesting to me.

His attire was a white plain shirt under a black jacket. Blue jeans enveloped his legs and black sneakers covered his feet.

His hair was a dark brown and was wavy and shoulder length. It wasn't his looks that caught my interest most though, it was his eyes.

They were the most beautiful shades of blue and green mixes that I had ever seen. They held a most mysterious power about themselves, like lightning, or a tornado.

That's another thing, it was natural. The determination-filled light in his eyes and expression was natural, not inspired.

He seemed so…wild?

But the thing about all of them together, was the smell, the smell of wolves.

END POV

Alright! I liked it! It was sad! But it was kind of a make-up' for not being descriptive enough in Running with What You Are'

I hope you liked it! Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright you guys! Here we go! Another great chapter from my love for writing!

**I don't own Inuyasha or wolfs rain!**

Chapter 2

One With New Destiny

Kagome stopped staring at the strangely pack of men and focused on the first one to speak to her after they had walked down the ally, a mature and rugged voice.

"What's your name, kid?" It was more of a statement towards Kagome then anything else; also a rude thing to say, considering she was a lady and was usually highly respected, but she let it pass and answered back with a strong and honorable voice.

She raised her chin in a prideful manner, one that demanded respect, and spoke surly, "Higurashi. Higurashi, Kagome. What's it to you?"

She inwardly smirked when she realized his eyes opened up a little more in realization she could possibly be a priestess, as with the others reactions, came the same facial appearance.

'_It almost seems like they're talking to each other.' _Kagome mused while watching the concentrated faces of the wolves before her.

Another voice spoke this time. Instead of rugged, she got a more familiar voice, a soft spoken and again, mature voice. "We know you are of the wolf. Do you know of paradise? We are in search of it, and we were wondering-" He was cut off by the chubby one with a collar.

"-If a lovely lady would care to join us; preferably, you!" Hige smiled big while the others got serious and the youngest red headed one smacked him on the head and shouted at the loveable oaf.

"Hige, that's so rude! Can't you see that Kiba was trying to talk until you just _had _to come along and be impolite in the presence of a lady! What the heck is wrong with you?" Toboe gritted his teeth in frustration while Hige rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and the other two sighed in frustration.

Once again the oldest of them spoke up, this time a little more demanding and unsure of what to say. "We want you to come and help us find paradise, wolf." Kagome furrowed her eyebrow in slight confusion and in slight frustration.

The one apparently named Kiba spoke up, forcing his eyes to search into hers for answers. "You don't know what we're talking about, do you?" Kiba waited for her to respond as did the others, patiently.

Kagome stared at them for a second, and told them simply, "No. No, I don't." Before any of them could speak up again she forced in her second question. "Who are you?"

All of them fell silent for a few seconds. Kagome noted that their faces had that concentrated look again.

After a few more seconds of waiting for an answer, the youngest one spoke up proudly and loudly, seeming to cut off the others concentration. "I'm Toboe! I'm a wolf like you!" He began to point at the others while addressing them. "This big rude one is Hige! He's always hungry! This one is Tsume! He's kind of rude too. Stay out of his way on Saturdays because that's him and Hige's argument day! And lastly, this is Kiba! He's kind of like our leader; but, um, our pack doesn't _really _have a leader!" He smiled brightly and waited for Kagome to say something.

She pondered for a minute to herself, eyeing their actions. She took in the fact that they waited for her to answer back. '_I trust them. They seem to smell okay, and sure of themselves. But…what's paradise? Is this in my destiny? Kami help me.' _

KAGOME POV

I couldn't turn it down. Something told me I had to join these strange ones in their quest. So I said, officially, making sure of my next and possibly permanent answer. "I'll join you."

Toboe, I think his name was, beamed at me sincerely and started to clap his hands in happiness. Kiba, sighed inwardly, I could tell, apparently relieved. Hige, that "rude" one, gave me an even bigger and…weirder smile. Eh, almost a creepy one.

Tsume looked angry, and happy, and relieved, and disgusted, but sure. It was the weirdest case of emotions I've ever seen someone portray in just one moment. He stared at me, analyzing me. Apparently I was good enough for him and his pack, because after a few short seconds, he turned his head off to the side and huffed.

END POV

START KIBA POV

I'm happy to know she said yes. The others seem to take to her nicely, even Tsume, I could tell, quietly agreed to her after examining her.

I'm surprised she doesn't know about Paradise. Cheza would have loved this Kagome.

Toboe seems the most excited of us all, and it's good that Hige and the rest of us are ok with her, but we need to get going.

After Toboe stopped clapping and Hige stopped grinning, I spoke up, "We should go. It will be getting late soon."

END POV

Toboe, Hige, Tsume, and Kiba, all suddenly noted that Kagome had a sad, and seemingly "off" look.

Toboe became concerned, and said tenderly, "What's the matter Kagome? You don't like us?" Toboe looked as though he was about to cry.

Kagome suddenly stopped staring at her toes and looked up at Toboe with slight concern. "Never." She reassured him. "It's just…something else." Kagome made sure not to let too much slip out. If they ever knew she wasn't a _real _wolf, would they think of her differently?

Kiba began to walk off, and the others fallowed him, unquestionably as a pack. Kagome followed behind and smiled to herself. '_Thank you Kami, for handing me the first step, to the biggest adventure ever._'

Time seemed to stop, and Kagome stopped thinking about her recent tragedy. All was well, and she had the feeling, there is a new quest for her.

She put her past behind her for the time being, and placed her revenge behind the first thing, being with her new "pack".

**So! What do ya think? I think it's FAN-TABULOUS! Get it? FAN-tabulous? Okay, I'm not funny...sorry hehe. Sorry this chapter is short you guys, but the next one won't be, I'm sure of it.**


End file.
